minakushi  playgroup
by Uta Masaki
Summary: minato & kushina sudah kenal sejak di playgroup loh!ONESHOT!


KONNICHIWA MINNA!SAYA KEMBALI LAGI DENGAN CERITA MINAKUSHI! O YA INI BALASAN RIVIEWS UNTUK MINAKUSHI AI NO MONOGATARI:

BLACK IN WHITE:Terima kasih untuk sarannya

Saya tidak akan tersinggung

Malah saya senang...he he he

Saya orang yang ceria ^_^

PUTRI HINATA UZUMAKI:Terima kasih!

Masih ada typo?

Baiklah akan saya perbaiki...

Salam kenal juga!

DISCLAIMER:Masashi kishimoto senpai...please dong minakushi untuk saya?(tidak)

GENRE:Ehem ehem...HUMOR!(teriak pake toa)

WARNING:AU,OOC,ABAL

MINAKUSHI PLAYGROUP

"papih,mamih aku belangkat ya...!"sahut seorang anak berambut kuning

"yaaa!hati hati dijalan ya,jangan jajan sembarangan,patuhi perintah guru,dan ja..hmpph!"jawab sang ayah yang dibekep berambut kuning juga

"ya naru-chan,selamat jalan!"jawab sang ibu berambut merah

"puah!kamu ini apa apaan sih!"sang ayah bernama minato ngedumel

"kamu yang apa apaan!naru mau sekolah kok kamu ocehin!kamu terlalu paranoid!"jawab sang ibu bernama kushina

"he he he...maaf maaf"minato udah ketakutan setengah mati diocehin kushina

"ya ya,eh...jadi keinget pas masih playgroup nih..."kushina membalas

"eee...iya ya,dulu kamu kan murid baru!"minato nyaut

FLASHBACK

"Anak anak,kita kedatangan murid baru,kamu silahkan perkenalkan dirimu"seorang guru berambut putih mengumumkan(bukan kakashi loo..!tebak tebak)

"Moshi moshi minna san!hajimemashite!watashino namae wa kushina desu!"jawab anak itu

"Apakah hanya itu?"tanya sang guru yang bernama tobirama

"Umm...umul caya 4 taun,caya cuka pelmen"jawab kushina

"Ooo...anak anak,berteman baik ya dengan kushina!"tobirama memerintah

"Baik pak gulu!"jawab anak anak

"Bagus!nah Kushina,kamu duduk dengan anak berambut hitam itu ya"tobirama menunjuk Fugaku

"Baik"kushina menjawab

"Calam kenal"kushina mengajak bicara fugaku

"Hnn.."jawab fugaku dingin

"lumah kamu dimana?"kushina bertanya

"Hnn.."

"Kok jawabnya gicu cih?"kushina nanya lagi

"Hnn..."jawab fugaku semakin dingin

"kamu gak bisa ngomong ya?"tanya kushina jengkel

"Hnn..."fugaku juga mulai jengkel

"WOY!JAWAB YANG BENEL DONG!"kushina teriak pake toa

"APA MAUMU,BOCAH TOMAT?"fugaku ngebalas kushina

"TOMAT?AKU BUKAN TOMAT,DASAR BIBIR DOWEL!"kushina ngejawab

"BIBIR DOWER,KATAMU?"fugaku ingin nampar kushina tapi ditangkis dan akhirnya..."DUAK!DAK!DAK!KUKURUYUK?PETOK PETOK?YIHAAA?"

"Heh kushina & fugaku hentikan!kushina,kamu pindah tempat duduk dengan bocah kuning itu!"tobirama was was ngatasin 2 anak ini sambil nunjuk2 minato

"Eee..s-saya?"tanya minato sambil nunjuk nunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ya!kamu Minato!mau protes hah?"tobirama jengkel

"Eee..tidak pak.."jawab minato takut

"h-hai k-kushi-n-na c-chan"minato takut takut

"hai!bocah kuning,kuharap kau tidak seperti bocah tadi"kushina tiba tiba gak cadel

"ii-ya a-aku a-ak-akan b-berusa-ha"minato was was habis dilempar kushina deathglare

"bagus!"kushina jawab dingin

"waduh bisa mati aku duduk sama kushina.."minato bicara dalam hati sambil ngeliatin kushina

"apa liat liat?"kushina sewot

"eh...t-tidak ko-k ha ha ha..."sambil nyengir takut takut

"nyengir apaan tuh?gak banget deh!"kushina sewot lagi tapi sebenarnya blushing

"ee..m-maaf.."jawab minato

"KRIIIIINGG!"bel istirahat berbunyi

"heh,bocah kuning aku keluar ya,jagain tempatku!"kushina merintah minato

"...i-iya..."minato jawab pasrah

Saat kushina keluar ada anak anak kelas 1 nyamperin minato

"heh,bocah!mana makan siangmu!"tanya salah satu anak kelas 1 itu

"maaf kak..t-tapi m-makan siangku s-sudah kumakan.."jawab minato takut

"kecil kecil udah boong!pinter banget loe!"kali ini gantian cewek yang ngomong

"t-tapi k-kak a-ak-ku gak boong"jawab minato lagi

"alasan!"kata seorang cowok berambut panjang sambil ngepalin tangan untuk menampar

"GREP"

"hah..kushina-chan?"tanya minato

"heh kak,gak usah jahatin orang dong!dia gak boong!"(padahal kushina sendiri jahatin minato...ck ck ck)

"heh...anak kecil sok jagoan!"kata si cewek

"BRAK!"kushina nendang meja sampe kejungkir balik

"k-kabur!"3 anak itu pergi

"kushina-chan makasih ya..."minato berterima kasih

"iya iya...aku juga minta maaf ya tadi aku jahat banget"kushina minta maaf

"iya.."minato jawab

"nih mau gak?"tanya kushina sambil nyodorin pie buah mininya(enak lho)

"ee...makasih"minato jawab sambil nyengir

"sama sama"jawab kushina sambil nyengir juga

FLASHBACK END

"hah..kangen deh.."kushina ngomong

"iya ya...eh masuk kedalem yuk,aku lapar"minato jawab sambil ngegandeng kushina

"dasar!yah kisah yang sama mungkin akan dialami naruto juga"

Dan dugaan kushina benar seorang cewk berambut hitam dan galak duduk dengan naruto,siapa hayo?namanya adalah HINATA!

TAMAT DENGAN GAJE ...

READERS:Utau siapa sih anak anak kelas 1 itu?

AUTHOR:Mau tau?

READERS:Iya!

AUTHOR:Namanya adalah...

READERS:Siapa?

AUTHOR:Adalah...

READERS:Woy cepetan!

AUTHOR:Iya iya!namanya adalah Jiraiya,Tsunade dan Orochimaru

READERS:Hoo~

AUTHOR:-sweetdroped-tolong riviews ya?please?(*dijewer*)ja,mata aimashoo!


End file.
